


温柔炽热

by pOlly233



Category: pOlly233
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pOlly233/pseuds/pOlly233





	温柔炽热

在回乡的星舰上，李哪吒又一次想起他与敖丙定情的那个晚上。

月光柔和，丛林静谧，两个青年带着羞涩与试探接吻。  
哪吒扣着敖丙的腰，感受到了对方已经硬了，但自己没有。  
哪吒僵住了。  
敖丙眼里带着雾气，有些不耐，手往下摸去，摸到了该有的温度，但没有一点硬度。小哪吒，炽热，但绵软。  
空气也静默。  
敖丙的小尾巴缠住了哪吒的腰，一下一下扫着。情欲褪下后，敖丙眼中是对眼前面色泛白的哪吒的担心。  
“我觉得……哎，我们再试试？”敖丙小心翼翼的开口。  
哪吒仍然沉默，他按住敖丙的小蓝尾巴。鳞片的手感微凉滑腻，他忍不住在上边摩挲了几下。  
敖丙感觉有点痒，痒意顺着脊椎到了大脑皮层，半个人都酥了，于是扬起手来拍他：“你先别闹！”  
“那啥，我觉得……我可能是有点紧张。”哪吒把脑袋埋在敖丙的肩上，又蓝又软的发丝搔得他鼻尖发酸。他拱了拱脑袋，像个快哭了的小狗。  
敖丙看着哪吒逐渐松懈下来的脊背，只能拍拍他的背，在他的黑发上落下几个吻。  
“没事，我们回家。”

二人回到家中。客厅的灯乍一开，刺得人眼睛疼。  
“改天换个灯吧，瞧给你眼睛刺的。”敖丙给哪吒泛红的眼睛找了个理由。  
“好啊。那啥，我去厨房给你热杯牛奶。”哪吒充敖丙笑了笑，去厨房了。  
客厅和厨房各自沉默。原因他们心知肚明。  
喝完牛奶，他们给了对方一个安抚的吻，相拥而眠。

这是哪吒成年后的第一次性尝试，他向来清心寡欲的，小哪吒从来不抬头，后来和敖丙在一起，两人也因为年龄小，规规矩矩的。又等上了生理卫生课，哪吒终于觉出些不对劲来，敖丙是龙族发育晚可以理解；可他是个人，怎么没动静呢？问了爹娘，他们说是被乾坤圈抑制住了精神力。他问了太乙，又说是等成年就可以去掉乾坤圈了。  
他便放心谈恋爱。龙族重欲，这是刻在血肉里的习性，他知道。他担心敖丙嫌他寡淡，又担心东海龙王不同意敖丙和他好，就红着脸早早跟敖丙通了气：“我们魔丸就是发育比较晚。你别担心，等我成年就好。”，小敖丙也笑眯眯地说：“我爸说了，我们龙族等成年后才开始成熟，你也要等我。”他们幼稚地拉勾，幼稚地冲对方笑。  
成年的这天，两家父母给他们过了生日，便放任这对年轻人耍。  
在只有他们两人的小岛上，他们放烟花，在海边赤着脚追赶，在丛林里接吻，在接吻后沉默。

两人白天又试了几次，均无果。  
敖丙踅摸着哪吒可能白天放不开，晚上又去吻哪吒。一个吻勾的两人身上发热，但小哪吒仍然是发烧了的样子，又烫又软。  
李哪吒的精神状况也因此而低迷。  
他接受不了这个现实，搁谁都接受不了这个现实，李哪吒也不能免俗。  
他们决定先回家，问问爸妈和师傅，再做打算。说不定是乾坤圈还有制约残余呢？

见了太乙，太乙只说天尊当年讲，魔丸成年之后，乾坤圈的效力便无用了，多的便没有了。  
太乙当年醉酒误了哪吒命数，心中仍是愧疚，又费了功夫去见了元始天尊一面。天尊表示，当年他在魔丸魂魄上下了禁制，无法可解，便是为了防止魔丸血脉流传人间。虽然魔丸重塑了肉身，但禁制无法可解。魔丸魂飞魄散之日，也是禁制消解之时。  
此后，李家便在寻解除魔丸禁制的方法，后东海龙族听说了此事，也发动人脉去找，但都没有音讯。

李哪吒决定去别的星球治疗。几年前，那边有一个被李家打击的项目，停滞至今。因为不安全，且不合伦理。李哪吒找到了当时负责人体改造的项目团队，一意孤行。李靖夫妇和太乙便帮他瞒住了敖丙，只说是动用了李靖在联盟中的权利，参加了一个保密的先进医疗项目，谁也不能陪着，不论父母还是恋人。

李哪吒在星舰上，看着远处泛着微光的蓝星 ，明明在一片浩瀚的星云中微不足道，但那里有他两年未见的父母，还有等他的敖丙。  
这两年，他们一直站在遥远的那头，等他回来。  
他知道敖丙考了一个新的学位。每次通话，敖丙都在跟他讲最近发生的事情，哪怕他在另一个星球上，也参与着这个人的生活。他们一起讨论了考什么专业、家里换什么吊灯、又换了同样风格的窗帘、每个周买什么水果，等等。他们一起隔着网线吃火锅，哪吒的医生不许他吃辣，于是一个鸳鸯锅分到几光年的两边，敖丙吃清油，哪吒吃清汤，每次哪吒都能看到敖丙桌上的一碟黄喉，那是他爱吃的，敖丙并不喜欢，但也备着，仿佛下一秒他的筷子会穿透屏幕，他们能立刻成为面对面的情侣。  
敖丙很少过问哪吒的病情。他透过屏幕看到的已经足够多，他从太乙口中知道的也足够多。病床上的男人脸色是苍白时，他便去公园晒太阳，他便吃水果，他便说一些开心的事情，就这样换着方法影响对面的男人。

星舰降落蓝星，李哪吒的指尖传来玻璃的清透与微凉，玻璃外是他熟悉的世界。  
李靖、殷夫人和敖丙已在基地等着了。看着从台阶上下来的青年，感觉有些陌生了。  
他不再是那个被乾坤圈束缚着的永远三岁的吒儿，也不是他们熟悉的咋咋呼呼的混世魔王，哪吒长大了，是个气质内敛的青年。他的阴郁都藏的很好，但会从紧皱的眉头透露出来。  
他长高了许多，和父母拥抱的时候，已经像个大人了，安抚地拍拍殷夫人的背，轻声说：“爸妈，别担心我。”他与敖丙拥抱时，没说什么，只是抱得格外紧，嘴唇在敖丙的耳朵上蹭了蹭，慢慢牵住了敖丙的手。  
李靖与殷夫人这两年也知道他的状况，知道他的身体确实恢复好了，确实没问题，便放李哪吒与敖丙回家。

两人在路上便抱在了一起。唇舌勾连间，敖丙扣着哪吒的肩，嘘嘘地跨坐在哪吒腿上。哪吒将敖丙抱在怀中，硬得泛疼的小哪吒隔着四层布料，在小敖丙上压蹭。两个人就这么纠缠在一起，直到到了家。  
下车的时候，哪吒也不愿意松手，磨磨蹭蹭地在敖丙身后搂着他，像个大挂件。两个人磕磕绊绊地走着，时不时停下来蹭蹭鼻尖，大概是个狗狗挂件。

进门后，反倒没有车上的干柴烈火。两个人都还算平静。  
敖丙倒了一杯温水给哪吒，两个人坐在沙发上，呈直角，膝盖抵着膝盖，谁都不说话。  
敖丙刚想抬手，却又被哪吒抓住。  
气氛并不尴尬，但是有些后知后觉的炽烈。

荷尔蒙的作用下，呼吸声开始急促。

哪吒嗓子有些哑，但他不是当年那个慌张的小男孩了，“我想你了。”  
敖丙没说话，只是看着坐在那边的恋人。  
明明经常与对方视频，明明隔着屏幕不觉得有什么变化。但是当这个人真正站在他的面前的时候，敖丙还是觉得有些陌生。眼前的人确乎与当年的冲动青年不同，他更高大，也更冷峻。  
但李哪吒抬眼对着敖丙笑的时候，有些脸红但张扬的样子，敖丙又觉得他的恋人又回来了。

他扣着李哪吒的后脑勺，带着横冲直撞的气势，虎牙在对方的下唇上咬扯，舍不得用力，又觉得胸中憋闷，无处发泄。几次想要出声说些什么，想要把他的思念、不忍、爱恋乃至于怨恨说清楚，可张口却觉得嗓子发涩，甚至与眼前发昏，从身体内部传来的眩晕让他指尖发麻。  
李哪吒抱住了颤抖的敖丙，他不说话，只是拥抱，手掌在敖丙的脊背上一遍遍安抚着，一如当年敖丙安慰他那样。

他从没告诉敖丙他经历了什么。借着保密技术的由头，所有人对此避而不谈。太乙能告诉敖丙的只是他今天做了一场手术，差点下了病危；他最近没有好好吃饭，全靠打营养针支撑；他最近不爱晒太阳，因为手术原因不方便出门了。他也只知道敖丙考了新的学位，知道家里换了家具，知道每一个发生的变化，但哪吒还是在光年外孤独又愧疚，他没讲学习的辛苦，没讲一个人装窗帘的不容易，也不讲每天一个人吃饭是什么感受。

但这些孤独的信息对于两个人来说已经足够了。足够感同身受也足够把思念的距离卡得恰到好处，不会让对方痛苦愧疚，也不让自己心中空洞。

敖丙在哪吒怀中喘息，最终趋于平静。  
他环住哪吒的脖子，要想要一个安稳的吻。  
但这个吻来势汹汹，炽热又粘腻，空气仿佛也潮湿了，带着重量压得他头晕眼花脸红红。

敖丙把腿翘在哪吒的肩膀上，让哪吒帮他把裤子脱下来。  
情欲来得汹涌，像是海潮一样催得他尾椎发麻。裤子刚脱下，龙尾就迫不及待地钻了出来。还和当年一样，是细腻的手感，但炽热了许多，细长又柔韧的龙尾卷着哪吒的腰，便要把哪吒往自己身前带。  
哪吒也顺从地俯下身去，犬牙在对方泛红的耳朵上磨蹭，蹭过耳骨，又滑到耳垂下边，惹得敖丙不住哼叫。  
“李哪吒，你……嗯……把衣服脱了……”  
哪吒脱了衣服，又将敖丙上身的衣服脱掉。  
两人坦诚相对。

敖丙欲望上头，伸手搂着哪吒的腰腹，在昂起头来的性器上撸动几下，便引着要往自己身下塞。  
“别急，我拿个东西”，哪吒有些无奈，生怕没润滑伤着敖丙，把敖丙不安分的手手按在一边，就要去衣服里摸润滑剂和套子出来。

哪吒只是想暂时控制住敖丙，松松垮垮的桎梏也因此被轻易挣脱。  
他一把推倒哪吒，扶着小哪吒就要坐下去。头部进入时，内里温热湿润的触感让哪吒肌肉一缩，又坐起身来，揽住身上人的腰身，抬起转了个面儿，缓缓插入。  
敖丙昂起了脖颈，皮肤上透出一层细密的汗液，顺着喉结向下汇聚，在耻毛上与流出的前列腺液混合交融。  
他们的脊背与胸膛相连。

次日，太阳都出来了，敖丙还在被窝里哼哼唧唧。  
“龙族重欲……重欲……但你不必为我如此，我不那么重欲的！”  
“胡说，是我重欲。”


End file.
